Slipping Mask
by AreYouLonelyForMe
Summary: A liitle look into Naruto's mind. Warning this might suck but I tried. Reviews are appriciated. If you like it it may turn into a chapter story.


Disclaimer: It isn't mine...

Well here's something I wrote, I'm putting it up here just so you can get a taste of my writing style. I hope you like it..if not then hey I tried...This may become a chapter story if I can get enough reviews, and the pairing will be SasuNaru of course.

Slipping Mask...

Large rocky beige colored mountains carved into the faces of many great

leaders overlooked the village below. Each carved face in the mountain

represented the great things that each leader had done for the village at one

time. It was around the middle of june as night approached the sun was setting,

shadowing the land with a blanket of red, orange, and pink hues. Many people

in the village were at the end of a days work and were closing their clothing

shops, some closing their food, markets while others like blacksmiths packed up

their various weapons to go home to their families, something that I did not

have.

It was a very nice night. The crisp clean air combed through my spiky

blond hair and my azure eyes shined bright. I sat upon the top of one of the

mountain's carvings watching the village below me, wishing I had what they

had...a family. I'm an orphan...both of my parents are dead. Both died the day I

was born.

This is my home, my birthplace, my village though I am not wanted here.

It is always a cover up, a facade to be down in that village, the place that

hates the very air I breathe, hates the fact that I even exist. I hide behind this

facade to protect myself from the cruel and hateful ways shown to me by the

villagers. They know me as the bunbling happy go lucky ninja, but on the inside

I am nothing of the sort. My smiles are fake, everything about me is fake. The

insaults they spit at me, burn and hurt worse than any physical pain, though no

one knows but me, as I try to hide my pain with ignoring them and smiling.

That is why I sit here ontop of this mountain, so that I am able to let go of

that facade and let my true emotions through, even if for only a short time. This

is important to me, to keeping myself under control. Here I can be angry, cry,

and even smile if I want to, with knowone judging me for doing so.

I pick up the sand on the ground and let it run through my fingers

dropping on the small patches of grass below. Then I let my fingers trace the

gracks of this mountain, symbolizing how old it really is. It is over a hundred

years old...it has seen much in it's time of life.

I smile, I've known this place for so long. Back when I was a kid I would

put graffiti all over the faces of this mountain and by night be scrubbing them

clean with a brush and a pale of soapy water. Back then this place really never

meant anything to me, it only symbolized what I was not and what I may never

be. Then releaving my emotions meant nothing, I didn't even really see how

cruel people were to me. All I knew was that none of the children liked me and

that I had no family, that I was alone. I always thought that maybe it was

something I had done, something that made them hate me. Then as I grew

older I realized that I had done nothing wrong, the reason why they hated me

was becuase of what was inside me, the Nine tailed fox demon. It had been a

secret kept from me for twelve long years. Although I've had it's spirit in my

body since the day I was born, when it attacked my village and almost

destroyed my home. At the time there had been no other choice, I was the only

newborn for the job. The fourth hokage thought that I would be a hero for

housing such a thing but he was wrong. I am thought of as a demon, a monster

not fit to walk this earth. That was when this place really became important to

me. I finally saw what it could be and how it could help me in my life.

I've been comming here for a long time, nine years now. As I said before

it keeps me under control and safe from letting all my walls crumble infront of

the people of the village. Breaking those walls would only give them pleaseure

that they had hurt me so badly, that their taunts had had so much effect on me.

This finally leads me to my dream, the dream that I have had so long,

ever since I could remember. I've always wanted to lead this village, to show

theses people that I am no monster, that I am worth more than they think. I

know that sounds crazy, but I would die in order to protect this village, to keep

the people that despise me safe. This is another reason that I come here, it gives

me hope to be on the Hokage mountain. It also gives me reasurance

that maybe one day I can lead this village and do many great things for it.

Maybe I can even finally see what it feels like to be loved by people to be cared

for. That is something that I have never experienced. Comming here can do

many things for me but love is one thing that not even this place can give, for

love can only be given by another person. I know that this dream may not come

true, but it is still good to wish, to hope and to try my best to achieve it. All I

know, even if I do become the leader of this village or not I will never forget

this place ever and all comming up here so many times, has done for me.


End file.
